Mare Di Mille Fiori
by Elica Rion Xierlon
Summary: The mare rings disappeared 8 years ago and so was the Sky pacifier.Danger threats to rise as the new unknown famiglia tries to steal all the Tri-ni-Sette to gain much more power. it's up to Vongola to find the mare ring holders and the Sky Pacifier before the Danger play its game . A/N: I know my summary sucks . Give Love ?
1. Pre : Guilt

DISCLAMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't Belongs to me . If I did Tsuna would be a freaking **POWER BUTTOM .**

* * *

 **Pre : Guilt**

* * *

He was 10 years old when he last saw his cute little brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada. When he last saw him they had a fight and he was sure that he just broke his little brother's heart. He wanted to comfort him but he had to leave Namimori to continue his training to become the Vongola Decimo. If only he didn't said those _**terrible things**_ to Tsuna and maybe then his brother would be still here. If only he didn't leave Namimori that day and then _**maybe he will still smile at him**_. He just ruined everything. When he knew that his brother went missing _**.devastated.**_ He wanted to blame his parents but he just can't. Not when his mother keeps on crying every night telling herself it was her fault his little brother went missing. Not when his father didn't even get to sleep and keeps on looking of any signs _**just small little signs that his brother is still alive somewhere**_. Sure his parents weren't perfect . Who would even want a mother who keeps on telling his brother _**how useless he is.**_ Or a father who just keeps on _**laughing and never bothered how his little brother needed help.**_ His parents know. _ **. .Tsuna . .one. No one HELPED HIM not even him**_.

Now Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada, The Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo will forever dwell in guilt and hopes that one day he will see _**Tsunayoshi Sawada's Smile**_.

* * *

Gokudera "G" Gabriel is and will always be a hot tempered person. It's who he is. But who would have thought G always loved his younger brother - _not that he would admit it -_ he always hope that Hayato will always be safe and happy. He always hope that even just a second he will see Hayato _**alive**_. Just because of a simple mistake. He _**died because of him**_. He told him, _**He told Hayato that No One wanted a Bastard Child**_. He would always blame himself for not _**Even trying**_.Dammit. The last thing he saw was a burning house with nothing left. Not even his precious Brother. _**Not even Hayato.**_ Though Hayato looked at him like a person who just saw a poop. But he knew deep inside that Hayato idolized _**him**_. Hayato looked up to him But all he ever did was _**Letting him down.**_ If only he could at least save him, _**If only he could tell him how important Hayato is to him then maybe he would still be alive.**_ He would still call him old man, pink head he won't care anymore. _**If only he was here then maybe everything will be alright.**_

* * *

Asari looked at the old baseball bat his half brother had. He loved his brother very dearly if only he didn't give a stupid advice when Takeshi needed one _**he wouldn't jump at the cliff**_. He would've still be at their backyard playing baseball with their pops. He regretted. _**They already lost their mother he does not need another one.**_ He was supposed to wash away their insecurities and yet, _**and yet he failed.**_ He could have saved him when he still had the chance. He could have saved him just like how Giotto used to save him. _**He could have save him and yet he didn't**_. He wasn't there with Takeshi when Takeshi needed him and instead he gave a stupid advice and _**killed him instead.**_ He failed. If only he was there when Takeshi needed him he would still be here. He could've save him. He could've _**save him**_.

* * *

" _ **Everything will be fine just be EXTREME !"**_ that was the last sentence his brother said before the truck hit him , the last thing he saw was the 'extreme' smile his brother showed before everything went black. He knew it was called being selfish and stupid but he prayed to go back time so that he could at least _**save Ryohei.**_ He blamed the heavens for stealing his brother, for stealing his favorite _**Sun**_. He cried for months because he couldn't save his brother. _**He cried until there were no tears shed.**_ Knuckles would always remember how people look at him and his brother with annoyed faces . He always knew how Extremely loud they were but with all those judging faces he was happy because _**there was someone who accepts him**_. _**If he could trade all his tomorrow for a single yesterday**_ he would do it. He just missed his _**favorite ball of sunshine.**_ God forbid how he wanted to bring his brother back. He just _**missed him so damn much**_.

* * *

Lampo Bovino is what you always called a lazy and spoiled brat. He would not even deny how childish he always acts. How could he? It was all he could do for his _**dead brother.**_ Call it cowardice but he always believe that if he act all spoiled and do what all the brats do that way he would always feel his little brother's presence. Not that anyone know. After all _**he failed being a big brother to Lambo.**_ He acted like how his younger brother would always act. What can you say _**it is the only way he could feel safer**_. His brother was the only thing that was left. And yet _**his precious brother died.**_ Nothing could fathom how painful it felt to lose all that was left for him. At least his friends still has something. _**But he doesn't**_. _**He lost everything that day.**_ He was certainly lost. He was so fucking lost. _**He doesn't know what to do anymore.**_ He vowed that he will protect his new found family now. _**At Least in that way his brother would be proud of him .**_

* * *

Alaude was annoyed at himself . He couldn't find any signs _**any signs that his herbivorous brother**_ is _**alive.**_ He refused to believe his brother died. He refused. He know . _**He knew.**_ That his brother is out there. _**His brother is there breathing.**_ He just couldn't accept it. _**He couldn't accept everything at all**_. He don't want to owe someone. _**His brother was stupid**_. He didn't need his brother to protect him. He didn't need him to save him but he did anyways. _**And his brother disappeared**_. He disappeared even with so much bruises and cut. He saw how those yakuza slash his damn sword at Kyoya's chest. It was a miracle he could even stand. _**He was supposed to give peace and order**_. He doesn't need protection. _**He was the one who protects them not the other way around.**_ He vows to give peace and order and 'bite those herbivores to death' and then maybe after that _**he will bite his brother to death.**_ He don't want to acknowledge his brother's death. Not that he don't want to _**he just can't**_

* * *

Deamon fucking Spade lost his siblings the day he left that hell house. His cute little Nagi and his not cute Mukuro. He loved them both, _**he fucking love them so damn much**_. His Little Nagi and Mukuro were taken from him. They were experimented. _**He couldn't save them .**_ Nagi lost an eye and some of her organs. His brother, His fucking brother was taken by the Vendice. He couldn't even visit him. Nagi was safe. It was scary how everything flashes through his mind. The base was flooding with blood. Mukuro stood at the center bathing with blood. He was scared. _**He was scared for his brother.**_ Just as he was about to go near him. His brother disappeared. The next thing he knew. _**His brother was taken away again.**_ He couldn't do anything. _**He couldn't anything at all. He screamed that night**_.

* * *

It has been 9 years since they lost their brothers. It has been 9 years since that pain. It has been 9 years but now they found each other. And vowed to protect each just like how _**they should've had protected them. But the scars are still there**_ and it won't disappear. That's how the scars are afterall.

* * *

;

A/N **: HAHAHA . HELLO DEAR FRIENDS . Sorry for this piece of trash . As for the title , Believe me I don't know why Mare Di Mill Fiori has come to mind It just means " SEA OF A THOUSAND FLOWERS" It's stupid HAHHAAHAA . I don't even know why I am writing this . HONESTLY! . This plot just suddenly pop out when I was in the bathroom. So Yeah ... Give Love ?**


	2. I - GENESIS

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn . If I did Tsuna will have its own Harem !**_

* * *

 _ **Even the Sky has its limits too**_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was just 4 years old when he saw how **terrible and cruel** life was. So he concluded that the life that he once had died.

He walk mindlessly at the park, His parents forgot about him again. Just when Tsu was about to turn around at some corner a man with a white hair and red eyes and a beautiful lady with a unique tattoo under her eye approach him( _ **a flower)**_. He would have ran away but he felt a little tug on his little heart.

" _Hello there"_ The beautiful lady greeted with so much sadness in her eyes. Sadness was something Tsu hates the most. Sadness brings pain.

" _Are you Tsunayoshi-kun ?"_ The white haired asked. Tsu nod as he looked at them curiously. Tsu knows that somewhere in his eyes the white haired man was looking for comfort and love. Tsu knows the man was lonely.

" _Are you Okay ?"_ Tsu asked as he looked deeply inside their eyes. Tsu didn't know why he asked that particular question but he did anyways, it just feels so **right**.

Tsu looked at the white haired man's' hand and saw an orange pacifier wrapped around the small chains. It was beautiful and sad. Beautiful because it gives light and hope to others but it is also sad for it gives nothing but pain and agony to the holder. He look both of them and smile sadly .

" _Tsu can take care of it . So don't worry,ne ? Tsu can handle it perfectly fine."_ Tsu said with determination. Both of them notice how his bright brown doe turns into a beautiful shades of gold, red and brown.

" _Are you sure Tsunayoshi-kun ? This is a great responsibility"_ The beautiful lady said worriedly. It was after all a very great responsibility to bare, Having this so called gift- **curse-** brings weeply large sadness and misfortune to the holder.

" _Tsu can do it if it means you can be free, Tsu doesn't mind."_ Tsu answered and smile brightly.

" _Th-thank you"_ The beautiful lady murmured as tears starts to form from her eyes. Just hearing this boy's answer give her hope, just tiny bit but she was glad to have a tiny bit of hope. So the lady did what she had done, she cried and cried and hug the boy with all her might.

" _Can Tsu asked something in return Oji-san ?_ " Tsu asked the quiet man and looked at him . After the kind lady hugged him.

"What is it young man ?" The white haired man asked and smile sadly at him .

" _Can you please return the others into their old selves oji-san ? Ts-Tsu knows it is a ridiculous re-request but Tsu feels bad for the-them"_ Tsu asked looked down at his feet . Both the adult was shocked by the sudden request . He was almost **-almost-** asking for the impossible. Of course the man could do it but it has a price to pay. How the boy knows this is beyond them.

" _I can do it young man but it has a great price for doing such thing. Are you willing to do it?"_ The white haired man asked trying not to feel guilty as he looked at the young sky.

" _Un." Tsu said as he felt the hot tears flowing in his eyes._

" _T-Tsu ca-can do i-it"_ Tsu added.

" _Very well then young man"_ The white haired man said as he felt his own voice crack . Never had he encounter such great person such as this young man standing in front of him . He regret giving this young sky the Sky pacifier. He swallowed a big lump on his throat and snap his fingers letting his cursed magic do its trick .

* * *

 **Somewhere in around the world Seven people began to scream as their limbs slowly began to grow . The last thing they heard was a man's voice**

" _ **You should be thankful to your new Sky . He freed you and now he bears a heavy burden around his shoulders . And before you know he too will disappear. Everything will die together with him"**_

 **Before they went unconcious.**

* * *

" _Th-thank y-you oji-san"_ Tsu smiled as tears keeps falling from his pale face. He hugs the both of them and cried. The lady cried not because she is now free but she cried for the the new Sky arcobaleno. _**She cried because she can't save the boy**_ instead _**the boy saved her instead.**_

The older man didn't cry. No. He didn't cry. He didn't acknowledge the wet thing under his eyes . He didn't cry. Crying can't do anything. **Crying can't save the young sky.** He just hope the Sky can survive in the end.

" _Tsu wants to asked What your names is?"_ Tsu asked while swaying his little feet after a long crying session. Currently they are eating ice cream at the park with the beautiful lady and the white haired man .

" _My name is Luce .You can call me Mamman . And that man is Kawahira_ ." The lady said as she introduce themselves. They began to talk childish things without a care of the world. Until Tsu notice it was already night time.

" _Tsu will be going now . Tsu has to clean the house before Tsu's Onii-chan's parents return. "_ Tsu said as he pat some invisible dirt on his pants.

He looks at them and smiled " _Tsu is thankful. Tsu will take care of this thing. So don't worry"_ He cheerfully said as he brush mindlessly at the pacifier.

" _If you need anything just give me a call. Okay Tsu-chan?"_ Luce said as he gave a small phone to Tsu. Tsu eagerly nod and tuck the small orange phone in his pocket.

" _You can always go to my shop Tsunayoshi . Just follow your instinct okay ?"_ Kawahira said as he looked over the child again.

" _Un!"_ Tsu nodded and walk away and before he completely disappeared he waved and ran.

" _Do you think it is a right thing to do Kawahira ?"_ Luce said as she stare at the place where he last seen the cute brunette.

" _We can do nothing Luce. All we can do is wish he will stay innocent after all the mess he is into but. we can't just let him stay hidden in the dark forever."_ Kawahira reason out . Though he look like he didn't give a shit about it inside. Deep down he really feel guilty. He wanted to help the boy so damn much. Even he has a limitation on what he can do. He was just a mere Tri-Ni-Sette Administrator not a Damn God.

" _ **Let the sky forever be free**_ _"_ He murmured looking at the starless sky.

Tsunayoshi was just 4 years old when **he knows he has to die young** . _He knows because after he return at the house_ _ **he coughed and saw blood**_ _._ Tsuna was just 4 years old when **he knows the world won't revolve around him**. _He knows because at the age of four he saw someone died in his dream and days later he saw it again and it wasn't in his dream anymore ._ Tsu was just 4 years old when **he knows that he can't save himself anymore.** _He knows_ _**he can save someone but he can never save himself**_ _that's_ _**how life is and will always be.**_

* * *

Tsuna now 14 years old woke up a dark room. He played with the pacifier around his neck like he always do when he feels restless.

' _A dream huh at least it is not another vision'_ He thought . He looked at the clock beside the bed, It is already 6 : 34 am. With nothing to do he stood up and took a bath, minutes later he wrap himself with a towel and proceed to get a shirt and pants on , He took his long sleeved orange shirt and a black leather pants, he didn't mind his hair. It will always be a gravity defied thing that will always stay on his head. It didn't take to long when noise began to resound through the lone place.

" _EXTREMEEEE RUNNINGGGGG"_

" _SHUT UP LAWNHEAD IT'S VERY EARLY GODDAMMIT"_

" _Hahaha Good morning to you too!"_

" _Yare yare"_

" _ **Shut up loud herbivore. I will bite you to death"**_

" _Oya . As much as I hate to agree but skylark-kun is right."_

It's much better this way . Loud people matches the lone place very much ,Tsuna giggle he really love his family so much.

He went to the dining table and saw his family doing their thing.

" _Tsuna-sama! . I was about to wake you up"_ Hayato said . Tsuna smiled at Hayato as he saw an invisible tail and ears and proceed to greet the others.

" _Good morning minna~"_

" _(Extreme!)Good morning Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Tsunayoshi/little animal"_

Tsuna smiled and sit at the table where all the food is being served.

* * *

Somewhere at the outskirts of Italy . Giotto woke up with a bang **-** _ **literally-**_

" _Rebooorn! You don't have to shoot me"_ Giotto whined _._

" _A boss must wake up early "_ A deep baritone spoke as he pointed a green gun at the Vongola don. There stood in all of its handsome Reborn, the number one hitman and also the bearer of the sun arcobaleno, wearing his signature fedora and suit.

" _Eppp. Wh-what ar-are you doing he-here Reborn ?"_ Giotto ask stuttering.

" _What did I say about Stuttering Baka-Gio? I should tutor you again"_ Reborn said. Showing a dark glint on his eyes.

" _HIEEE, DON'T KILL ME REBORN!"_

" _Tch, Be thankful Baka-Gio. I have a urgent news or else I would have shoot you."_

" _You better get out of your bed and take a shower for 5 minutes then proceed to you meeting room before I shoot you"_ Then another bang was heard , Giotto scrambled and ran to his bathroom . Reborn walked away.

" _So what is this meeting all about?"_ Asari Ugetsu , The 10th generation Rain guardian asked as he eyes all the occupants at the table.

" _Hn"_ Alaude , The 10th generation Cloud guardian said clearly annoyed and confused as to what the meeting is .

" _I am Extremely confuse as you are Alaude!"_ Shouted Knuckles , The 10th generation Sun guardian and punched the air with force.

" _How do you understand him Knuckles ?"_ asked the 10th generation Lightning guardian , Lampo and yawn.

" _Nufufufu~~ better hurry up I have to take care of my dear Nagi."_ Daemon Spade , 10th Generation Mist guardian said as he twirl his trident .

" _What the hell is this about Giotto ?"_ G, The 10th Generation Storm guardian asked.

" _I don't know either"_ Giotto , The Vongola Decimo said as he too is also confuse .

" _I believe everyone is here_ ." Reborn said as he casually walk inside.

" _What the hell is this kora!"_

" _Mou, I was not paid for this."_

" _Have you heard about the sudden disappearance of some of the Vongola's Strongest Allies. Just Yesterday the Giglio Nero was almost wiped out. It is a good thing the Sky arcobaleno had warn them beforehand and they are currently safe for now , they are rebuilding their mansion with the help of Dino's Famiglia."_ Reborn started. All of them was either shocked at the sudden news.

" _I did some research and it turns out the Unknown Famiglia wants the Tri-ni-Sette for its power. With the Sky Arcobaleno's Silence and Mare Rings Disappearance I suggest we better be careful ."_ Reborn said, eyeing all the occupants of the room.

" _I believe there is a good news ?"_ Fon said curiously looking at the hitman in front.

" _Good news , I have an idea where the Sky Arcobaleno is hiding."_ Reborn added

" _How?, Even Luce won't tell us where the Sky Arcobaleno did you find him?"_ Skull whined

" _Sources"_ Reborn smirk

" _So What is the plan ? I believe Baka-Gio can answer that."_

 _Giotto stood up as his eyes turns orange for a split second and said,_

" _First off . We have to find the Sky Arcobaleno. I believe the Arcobaleno have something to say to him and then we will find the mare rings before this Unknown Famiglia finds them."_

" _Where is this Sky Arcobaleno ?"_ Verde ask.

" _Namimori, Japan"_ Reborn .

" _Go pack your things , We will depart in 3 hours"_ Reborn added.

* * *

" _Looks like it is starting"_ Tsuna muttered dully as he look at his pale hands covered with blood, **His Blood**.

* * *

 _ **This is so Stupid!**_

A/N : Hello dear friends . It is I , Xei , Sorry for not updating hehez~ So yeah anyways I still don't know how this will flow . It just popped in my head. As for the Arcobaleno , Their curse is kinda different . The Sky Arcobaleno will not have a short span life but a pain every time they saw a vision but the other elements are still the same( the baby curse) but Tsuna kinda change it , not only he will feel pain he will now die very young as the price for Demolishing the baby curse. And that is about it . If you have any questions feel free to ask me ~ , Give love?

This is un beta'd . Forgive me if the grammar and the words are soooooooooo wrong-5/11/17

* * *

To Rinichi258 : Thank you so much ! , I will try harder~~~

To aspiderlife: I know someone is bound to know the holders of the mare rings and the sky pacifier hahahhah! Just as I thought it was so easy to figure it out huhuhu *sulks at the corner * Thank you for reading this piece of garbage !


	3. II- The Sky's Council

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn . If I did trust me Tsuna would have a sad past _ **(Ican'teven-)**_

* * *

 **It's starting**

* * *

" _I believe it is starting minna. Until then please don't show yourself to the Vongola and its allies until I say so."_ Tsuna said as he looked at the people at his front.

" _Of course Tsuna-sama"_ Hayato Gokudera, the supposed dead brother of Vongola's Storm guardian.

" _But we are still gonna do all the patrols in Namimori , Tsuna ?"_ Asked Takeshi Yamamoto , also the supposed dead half-brother of Vongola's Rain guardian.

" _EXTREEEMMMEEEE PATROLS"_ Shouted Ryohei Sasagawa, the supposed dead brother of Vongola's Sun guardian.

" _Yare yare , This is troublesome "_ sighed Lambo Bovino, also the supposed dead brother of Vongola's Lightning guardian.

" _Shut up Cow!"_ shouted Hayato

" _Hn"_ said Kyoya Hibari , the missing brother of Vongola's Cloud guardian

" _Kufufufu~~"_ said Mukuro Rokudo , The missing brother of Vongola's Mist guardian.

" _Of course there is still some patrols we are after all the Namimori's saviour, Council of the sky , The Sky's Council , The Sky's Judge . Just be sure to be extra extra careful we are dealing Vongola here and I don't want them to know about us , not yet"_ Tsuna said as he clutched at the pacifier around his neck .Sadness took over as they saw Tsuna clutch his pacifier .

" _Don't be sad guys , As I said before it is not your fault It was never your fault , I deserve this so don't be sad"_ Tsuna added and sighed

' _Really I don't deserve them'_ Tsuna thought .

" _But Tsuna-sama without you all of us are probably dead right now So of course we care about you , you are our saviour"_ Hayato said with great admiration

" _Hayato is right Tsuna You are our saviour . We will do everything for you to be released in that curse"_ Takeshi said with determination.

" _ **We will save you Tsuna**_ " Ryohei said in a surprisingly indoor voice as he clenched his fist . Lambo nod as his eyes show great resolve

" _Hn. You will live little animal or else I will bite you to death"_ Kyoya said showing a dark glint.

" _Kufufufu of course he will live skylark-kun I will make sure of it"_ Mukuro said showing no hint of playfulness.

Tsuna looked at them for once he didn't argue , he just let it all sink in . He needed those even though he can't but he wants to believe in this false hope .

" _A-anyways, There is a threat that is going on and it involves the pacifier , the Vongola rings and the Mare rings . I saw a glimpse of the future and it is not very good there was blood and the rings was in his hand and the last thing I saw was his maniac smile ._ " Tsuna said and shivered ever so slightly at the last vision he had.

" _Whoever they are we must be careful we don't know where the mare rings right now so be careful please look of any signs of suspicious movements and report it to me immediately."_ Tsuna said in his boss voice unexpectedly

All of them nod with no arguments .

* * *

Giotto almost kissed the floor after a not so relaxing flight he had a while ago . With the constant fights of his guardians and the bickering of the arcobalenos and not to mention Cozart suddenly showed up and wanted to join him . He just want a nice little nap . _And the floor looks tempting . Maybe a little nap on the floor would do ._

" _Try and do that Baka-Gio , I will not hesitate to shoot you"_ Reborn said, Smirk was seen in his handsome face .

" _Wha-What do you Reborn"_ Giotto stuttered .

" _It's been so long since I saw Namimori"_ Ugetsu stated as he looked at his surrounding.

Giotto nod feeling nostalgic .

" _Looks like it hasn't changed much"_ He added. _he just wants a good nap , This was never supposed to happen ._

" _What are we going to do now Giotto ?" Asked G._

" _We must first need to find all the information about this Sky arcobaleno , All we know is that he is currently residing here in Namimori aside from that we no nothing about him ." Said Giotto_

" _For once Baka-Gio You said something smart" Reborn smirked and hit him with a 10 ton leon hammer._

" _Why did you hit me Reborn!" Whined Giotto as he touched his bumped head_

" _I was bored Baka-Gio"_

 _Just as he was about shout at Reborn he saw a small Sakura tree just outside the airport. He felt his heart crack a little . Sakura tree was Tsuna's favorite tree he just love the colour of the tree Tsuna said it calms him whenever he saw a sakura tree ._

" _Where are you Tsu ?" He murmured as he longly glance at the sakura tree._

" _This sure brings sad memories" Ugestu said and clench his flute a little bit harder . Alaude was silent clearly looking mad._

" _Don't be sad kora" said Colonello as he pat Ugestsu's back._

" _I am entirely sure we can find Kyoy,, Alaude" said Fon_

" _I will arrest him to death for disappearing suddenly"_ said Alaude, making the other other people sigh.

Just as they were about to walk a man about 40 years old came in view. " _Are you new here ?" He asked_

Just as Fon was about to answer a old lady cut him. " _Of course they are, They looked like Foreigner to me"_ She said.

" _Sorry dear"_ The old man said and scratched his neck .

" _Well before anything happens , I will just warn you"_ The old man started .

" _Warn us about what ?"_ Daemon asked as he pulled Nagi closer.

" _Well I just what to warn you that whatever happened you must obey the_ _ルール_ _(1) stated by the Council of the Sky, Sky's Council, Protector of the Namimori"_

" _Huh?"_ All of them wore a very confused expression

" _It has been 4 years going on 5 since the Council protected the Namimori"_

" _Who are these Council you are talking about ?"_ 'And why didn't we know about this ?' Reborn said not voicing out the last statement.

" _That's what makes them interesting, They suddenly appeared 4 years ago and started to_ _ **cleanse**_ _the impurity of this cursed place, their words not ours."_ The old lady said with great admiration. They didn't know what to say, they were shock apparently no one told them about this Namimori protectors.

" _Wh-What impurity were you talking about?"_ Cozart asked

" _We don't know how it started all of the sudden there had been many cases of serial killers, sudden disappearance of children, and many yakuza , there were cases when some random Yakuza held a hostage at the Namimori Mall, let us just say it was days of the Namimori._ _**Namimori wasn't safe.**_ _"_ The old man shuddered at the memory.

" _But they appeared and protected us, We are grateful for them, because of that all the people love them, the mayor and the police respected them."_

" _How come we didn't know all of this ?"_ Skull murmured .

" _All of us vowed to keep silent ,_ _沈黙のコード_ _(2) , it's the least we could do"_

Giotto couldn't comprehend all the things happened since they went to Italy .

" _What were the rules given by this saviour of yours ?"_ Alaude calmly said.

"は、天の空のルール (3) something that even the children remembers . **You shall not kill,steal,harm,betray other people unless absolute necessary. You shall never do illegal doings and Whatever you shall do, do not ever lie and betray to the Council to those who fails to follow the the rules of the heavenly sky shall expect to meet death, See you on your judgement day . We have eyes everywhere.** "The Vongola couldn't help but shiver after all this Council meant business. It is better to stay out of the Council's bad side.

" _Tha-thank you for telling us about this Sky Council to the extreme"_ Said Knuckle . The old man and lady bid them goodbye . The Arcobaleno and the Vongola returned to their Mansion in Namimori . No one talked as they _**journey**_ to their mansion.

" _What should we do now baka-Gio ?"_ Reborn said as they all sat for their meeting .

" _Well we will still look for the sky arcobaleno just don't get the Council's bad side . I want Alaude to find some information about this Council of the Sky . We might as well have them at our side . Verde , I want you to look at all the information where the Mare rings were last found . Any questions ?"_

They shook their heads

" _Dismissed ."_

* * *

 _ **"Kekekeke , Please wait a little mi amore "**_

;

* * *

1- Rule

2- Code of Silence

3- The rules of the Heavenly Sky

Author's Note : Hello dear~~ , Hehehhe Sorry for not updating . My wifi just boke down on me and all of my chapters are in my Doc so yeah . I apologize . I am aslo terribly sorry for my weird crap chapter right now . Trust me I cringe everytime I reread this trash . Thank you for those who reads this piece of trash I appreciate the love sooooo much . **Until then Give love ~~** -6/1/17

You are truly Beautiful ~


	4. III - Mischief

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn . If I did this anime would be a Yaoi or Shounen ai . I dunno . Now unto the story.**

* * *

 **Little Cloud**

* * *

" _Dammit!"_ Alaude cursed as he look over the information about the Sky Council. It was almost empty aside from the fact that they were 9 people. No one knows who they were or the people probably don't want to talk .He also didn't know what powers they have and why they had Namimori in their hands. It was terrifying not knowing who these people are and by the fact that they rule the Namimori is quite dreadful.

" _Alaude?"_ Fon, his uncle called him in the midst of darkness in the corridor.

" _Hn"_ He greeted back

" _It's fine , Verde didn't even got the information of this Council . I'm sure they will show themselves sooner or later"_ Fon said , assuring him that he didn't failed.

" _Hn"_

" _No, It's not your fault .We will find Kyoya ."_

Not his fault ? Don't fucking lie . He was the one who got so caught up with fighting that his brother , His fucking brother had to help just to save his ass . And now you are telling Alaude that wasn't his fault ? . He was the reason that **Kyoya died that day** **and now you're telling him that it wasn't his fault ?** Just how stupid is that .

 _ **-AndOfcourseHecan'tTellAllHisInsicurities-**_

H **e** _j_ u **s** _ **t**_ _ **C**_ _a_ n ' **t**

* * *

 _ **Little Cloud**_

 _ **Are you lost ?**_

 _ **Did your other peer disappear ?**_

 _ **Why are you so lonely ?**_

 _ **Did you perhaps lost your way ?**_

 _ **Now little Cloud**_

 _ **It wasn't your fault**_

 _ **That your only brother**_

 _ **Lost his merry way**_

 _ **Don't ever worry**_

 _ **You will meet once again**_

 _ **Or will you ?**_

* * *

" _Alaude ?"_

' _ **You are such an Herbivore , Stupid brother of mine'**_

" _Hn"_

' _ **Just where are you Kyoya?'**_

Fon sighed as Alaude walked away . He just hope that one day Kyoya and the remaining relatives of the Vongola will be found . _Or else the Vongola will forever be broken ._

* * *

Kenisuke Mochida was walking at the midst the dawn. He looked over the money he had gotten over the weekend. Laughing maniacally while remembering the cries of the women who were experimented on his hands. He was just excited to beat his sister again.

Just before he was about to enter the household he heard a fluttering of wing . Actually he had heard this for almost a month now. Not that he cares but it is very disturbing now that he think about it .

" _ **Mochida Kenisuke , You have sinned. NOW I welcome you to your own j**_ _u_ d **g** **e** m _e_ _ **n**_ t **d** _a_ y"

Nothing was heard that night but a **horrible -** pitiful- **shrieking sound.**

* * *

Murmurs , Whispers were heard throughout the town. **Another one died. He must have sinned. He Should have listen to the rules of the council. Now this has happened.**

The Vongola famiglia was shock . No, it was more than just beyond shock . They were **terrified** of what this council could do ( _not that they would accept it after all they were in the mafia)_. This was just plain **disgusting**. Skull,Lampo was probably vomiting somewhere right now. They probably would vomit too but they had a dignity to hold but that aside what they saw was terrify. No one help the poor guy. No one **not even the police nor the government.**

" _This thing is -"_ Ugestu said as he covered his mouth with his hand.

" _Fearful they are indeed"_ murmured Verde .

" _H-how could they do such thing?"_ Whispered Cozart .

" _Just what happened here ?" Murmured Giotto_

A boy no older than 18 was nailed in a tree naked . Burnt face, his eyes were popping that his left eye was rolling on the ground, big X on his stomach you could see all of his insides and his intestines were already on the floor, both his hands and his legs were twisted in an off angle, And his heart , his poor heart was served in a silver platter with a note " _ **We shall see you in heaven's judgement day -Sky's Council"**_

" _ **This is what the sky council will do if you fail to follow the rules they have set**_ " was what the person said.

A voice ws suddenly heard but there were no technology of some sort instead the Vongola sensed mist flame, **a powerful mist flame.**

" **Kenusike Mochida has failed the council. He experimented children and women, he beat his sister to death. This is not acceptable. We verdict him guilty.** " Black butterfly where flying everywhere. Then the crowd disperse as if nothing happened.

" _Daemon, Do this flames seem familiar to you?" Giotto asked his Mist guardian._

" _Yes, It's kind of familiar but I can't put my nose on it. I can't sense where it came from"_ His guardian answered quite frustrated.

" _K-kora , where is Reborn?"_ Colonello asked out of nowhere.

" _He's probably somewhere finding some clues about the Sky's Council and the Sky Arcobaleno"_ Lal said as she smacked her student's head with a paper fan.

' _ **Just what can the council do?'**_

* * *

A/n : Hello! Sorry for not updating,,,,, schoool is such a jerk and i hate life so yeaa. I apologize for some minor misspelled and wrong grammars I have to re check everything again. This is a short chapter I am so sorry, i will try and make it longer. For now just uhmm bare with it for awhile!

To those who reviewed ,, I appreciate your comments, Like i get butterflies everytime I read the reviews. O32818


End file.
